Chasing Snowflakes
by Melan Anime
Summary: After an unexpected meeting with Kazama, Sen-hime is determined to find out why the royal demon abandoned his desire to make Chizuru his wife. Her reasons…? Read and find out!
1. Falling Snow

_This is my first fanfiction based on 'Hakuouki'. I found the anime by accident and I couldn't help but adore it. Yes, it was sad, but also wonderfully made and the fact that it was based on real historical events and real warriors, only made me love it more.  
_

 _Head-canon and Post-canon (from Hakuouki Sekkaroku and Hakuouki Movie 2_ _– Shikon Soukyuu)_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I don't own Hakuouki. I own the title and the plot of this story. Also I don't own the cover image; I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **– Falling Snow**

 _Kazama's P.O.V._

I opened the door and walked down Shimabara's small corridor, searching for an empty room. Taking a look around, I noticed that nothing had changed in my four years of absence – the place looked as if it hasn't passed a day. The same applied to the people that worked here; a group of nobodies who pretend to be loyalists.

Demons had no business with humans, and since the debt of honor – that wasn't even mine – was fully paid off, I actually had no real reason for visiting Kyoto again. However, it couldn't hurt to pay a visit once in a while, even though I had planned to never come back.

I was feeling the coldness of the atmosphere getting stronger; no doubt the city would be covered with snow soon, since autumn had passed fully into winter a few weeks ago. I raised my head up at the dark sky. A crescent moon was shining bright surrounded by thousands of stars. The clouds were moving softly, drifting with the winds, making them look like they were caressing the starry sky.

A cold breeze blew, making the fallen leaves in the yard dance in an irregular rhythm, but completely in tune with nature. Looking up, my eyes caught a movement; like a dance routine between the night and the winter, as a snowflake succumbed to the laws of nature. Soon more followed and before I realized it, the snowfall had already begun.

I reached the edge of the corridor and I trailed my eyes over the city around me; it was as beautiful as always.

I took a deep breath, emptying my mind for a second. It was the same old story which never ceased to be repeated, no matter how many years passed. The humans were foolish creatures, but not totally useless; while they possessed the ability to create wonderful things together, they fought recklessly and tried to destroy whatever beauties they made.

"How foolish…," I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes, allowing a soft yet bitter smile.

However the smile only lasted for a moment, because in the next one I was alarmed. I turned around taking a fighting stance; my hand was near the place where I kept my sword, even though weapons weren't allowed inside Shimabara. Seeing who was there, I smirked, leaving my guards down.

She was in front of me, a confused expression on her face.

"Kazama?!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised to see me there.

Unlike her, I wasn't surprised at all; seeing her there, being followed by her loyal guardian.

"Sen-hime," I called, giving her sometime to overcome her shock.

Her expression changed into a more suspicious one. "What are you doing here, Kazama?" she asked with a hint of threat in her voice.

Her tone didn't pass unnoticed by Kimigiku as well, and even under the dashing geisha's perfect calm I could sense her getting ready for battle. Useless, as I had no intentions of hurting Sen-hime. However, her interruption tonight was unexpected, yet not totally irritating. Looking upon her determination, I could honesty say it was rather welcome and, in a more appropriate environment, I could consider answering it.

I walked in her direction, but passed by her, heading to the empty room behind her.

"Bring some sake to this room." It was more of an order than a request.

"What?" Sen-hime asked, turning to follow me. "Kazama, are you listening?"

It wasn't easy to not hear her, however it was up to me to decide how, or when, I would choose to give her my answer or not.

"Hurry it up. Aren't you pretending to be a geisha who works in this place tonight? Act like one then."

I saw her frowning, irritated at me daring to reveal her plans, but Kimigiku hurried to obey and avoided saying more about it. Soon I found myself relaxing, with company to talk with, while being served warm sake. I was feeling Sen-hime getting even more impatient, as I was enjoying myself. At her end, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Kazama." She stared, "What are you doing in Kyoto these days?"

I didn't answer, as I drank my sake, slowly.

"What business do you have with humans now? You owe them nothing," Sen-hime continued, getting serious.

This time I lifted my head to look upon her, holding a sigh, "As you said, I owe them nothing," I repeated her words. I extended my cup to her guardian to refill.

"So, why you are here?"

I tilted my head slightly, looking straight in her eyes.

"If I told you that I was simply passing by the capital and stopped to enjoying myself a little, would it be enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

Sen-hime's reaction didn't surprise me. And, of course, judging by the way she looked at me, my answer didn't satisfy her at all. Sometimes the truth sounds more ridiculous than a lie.

"Kazama Chikage!" Sen-hime snapped, looking at me sternly, "You really want me to believe that you made the journey all the way from the West to Kyoto just to enjoy the fun the capital can provide?"

I took another sip. "I didn't come from the West and I plan to be gone from here in a week's time," was all I said to her.

"Then why… Wait!" she was about to say something then her tone changed completely and somehow intrigued me. "Don't tell me you're still after Chizuru-chan?!"

I was ready to take another sip, but the mention of the name froze my hand an inch away from my lips. However, I quickly recovered and drank the sake at once.

"I'm done with Yukimura Chizuru," I announced emotionlessly, however, I wasn't believed, again.

"What are you telling me, Kazama? That suddenly you stopped being interested in Chizuru-chan? Please find a better excuse."

"My princess?!" Kimigiku swapped, warning her not to cross the line.

"You don't believe me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes angrily. "Don't confuse me and a human; I am not so lowly, lying so easily and making up excuses."

Sen-hime, lowered her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to believe that you're done with Chizuru-chan, especially after you explained your reason for being after her in the first place. What happened to change your mind?"

"Yukimura Chizuru is indeed a female demon from the main family. That alone makes her special and very valuable," I stated the truth.

I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. I took another sip of sake, ignoring her. My memories traveled a year back, to the time I spent with Chizuru, when I asked her to stay with me, but she chose to go after another man. At that point, even though I had developed some actual feelings for her, I let her run away. And that man, no matter the circumstances, won my respect, making me acknowledge him as an equal. How strange, yet absolutely true; I, Kazama Chikage, head of the Kazama family, demon from the West, acknowledge a Rasetsu as a true demon – as one of us. Hijikata Toshizu proved to me by his will, and the way he chose to live his life, that he was worthy enough to have someone like Yukimura Chizuru.

I took a deep breath and, with a quick movement, I emptied my cup. Sen-hime stared at me, still waiting for my answer.

"Well?"

I looked down at her. "Yukimura Chizuru has nothing to fear from me. I have no ambitions, as far as she is concerned; she is free to live her life as she wants," I announced and got ready to get up.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. I walked to the door, but just as I was about to open it, Sen-hime rose too.

"I don't understand; what has changed your mind, Kazama? Protecting your bloodline was always your priority, even at the expense of your own feelings," she said, and I had to give it to her… she had a good memory. "If it wasn't impossible, I'd think you'd found another female demon. What changed your wishes so much?"

It was natural for her to be confused, but I wasn't obligated to give any further explanations.

I turned to face her, saying, "Situations change, even if wishes don't."

I didn't stay to hear her comment, or her next question, as I disappeared into the night.

"Hakuouki…" I murmured, and my whisper flew away and was covered up by the falling snow, "I hope you take a good care of her…"

* * *

 _I want to give special thanks to all my betas._

 _So what you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! ^_^ I love reading your feedbacks._


	2. Cherry Blossoms

_Hey there again! I'm here with the second chapter ;) I hope you liked the first one... hihi... Ahem... I would like to thank everyone who read, faved, followed and of course reviewed my story._

 _nakigaoyuu : Of course I'll continue the story. It won't be long, only 4 chapters total, but I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing :)_

 _Scarlotte O'Hara : Thank you (for everything)! *hugs*_

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2** **–** Cherry Blossoms**

 _Sen-hime's P.O.V._

"Chizuru-chan!" I called happily, waving my hand, while in the crowded streets of Edo.

"OSen-chan!" she exclaimed with a big smile, as she ran up to me.

I smiled even more, while taking a good look at her; Chizuru-chan sure looked different – way different. First of all, she wasn't dressed up like a man; she was wearing a springtime kimono, green with golden designs, and her hair wasn't up in a ponytail, but pulled up along with her bangs. Her new look made her look prettier, but that wasn't a surprise to me – especially after I saw her in a true geisha's outfit. After all, Chizuru-chan has always been a cute girl.

Kimigiku was a few meters away; I saw her keeping a close eye on me and everyone around, making sure the area was safe. I was glad to see Chizuru-chan, and even though it took me plenty of time to find her, I could honesty admit that I was even more curious now. After my unexpected meeting with Kazama, and our conversation a few weeks ago, he sure left me with a ton of question marks dancing all over inside my head. It was impossible to accept that he simply gave up on Chizuru-chan so fast and easily.

I wasn't a fool; I knew that Kazama, no matter how annoying and arrogant he was, is also a man of honor, and he had always kept formalities and ancient traditions in high regard. Not to mention that his royal blood was something he was very proud of, and he wouldn't try to cheat me with poor lies. I believed him when he said that he had no business with humans anymore and that he won't try to make Chizuru-chan his wife ever again. Yet he left without a single explanation for those actions and decisions, and something was telling me that he won't say anything more about his intentions. So, I knew I had to find Chizuru-chan herself, so she could shed some light on Kazama's strange behavior.

I took Chizuru-chan to the nearby store to treat her some dango and catch up for a bit. The fact that I was curious about Kazama's actions didn't mean that I wasn't happy to see my old friend and I wanted to know about how her life has been since the last time we met.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you," Chizuru-chan smiled, taking my hands into hers – they were so warm. "I missed you."

"Same here, and… look at you, Chizuru-chan, well what a huge change in those years we haven't seen each other."

She looked down and blushed a bit. "Aw, that… It's so strange to wear female clothes, after all those years I was dressing like a man."

"You look cuter now," I complimented her and I placed a hand above my lips to hide my giggles.

"OSen-chan… you shouldn't… I mean…" Chizuru-chan muttered blushing more, "Thank you but honestly now, I think I look strange and my face looks so childish and…"

I placed a hand above hers, offering her a consoling smile. "Don't worry about that, Chizuru-chan. You're a very cute girl and your outfit fits you more than you think."

My friend sighed. I made a soft chuckle and, taking a dango I started eating.

"Thank you, OSen-chan," Chizuru-chan smiled sheepishly, following my actions. "But tell me, what brings you to Edo?"

I took a moment to swallow the sweet treat and pour some sake in my cup. When I offered to fill her cup too, she refused politely.

"Actually I was looking for you, Chizuru-chan," I replied, after a sip.

"Me?"

I nodded. "I knew you weren't at Kyoto and that you left a long time ago, so the first place I thought I could search for you was Edo – your hometown. I was lucky to find you here so fast, but you know demons have some extra abilities when it comes to tracking someone like us," I finished with a wink.

"You're right," Chizuru-chan agreed with me, "but I don't think I've developed that ability to a high level."

"The power is sleeping in you, waiting for you to awaken it," I said, causing her to look at me with both surprise and confusion. "You're a demon, just like I am, and you're also from the main family, your blood is royal, and therefore you share the same abilities as I do. However, you spent your life not knowing the truth and you never actually put your powers into action," I explained.

After taking some time for my words to set in, my friend nodded with an honest smile. "I'm glad you're here OSen-chan."

I returned the smile taking another dango. "So how have you been all this time?"

"Things weren't easy, but everything is fine now."

"I know you faced war, and that must have been very hard, but I heard several rumors about Shinsegumi."

A shadow passed over her eyes and something told me that the news she was about to tell me wasn't good at all. However, it wasn't that I didn't believe the rumors, or at least most of them.

"War is always something bad. So many lives wasted at the end."

"Chizuru-chan?" I called, and she lifted her head to look at me, "I heard that most of your friends…" my voice faded but I didn't have to say it out loud for her to understand what I was about to say.

"It's unfortunate and really sad, such strong and honorable men. None of them deserved to die so fast."

"So the rumors were all true," I concluded, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for your friends, Chizuru-chan, I'm sure that all of them deserved a better life, but they died as true warriors."

My friend nodded however there was a light of hope shinning in her eyes. "I know that the chances are against us, but no one officially affirmed Saito-san's death. It is possible for him to still be alive, and I want to keep hoping that one day I will see him again. Hijikata-san believes that he died on the battlefield, but I think he wants to believe that he is alive more than I do…"

"What?!" I exclaimed soon after her words set in, not being able to hold myself back.

Chizuru-chan looked at me confused, "What?"

"Hijikata-san?" I repeated and I needed no further explanation, since her blushing was all the answer I needed. I smiled taking her hands into mine. "So, he was the man you liked, Chizuru-chan."

"Umm… I mean…"

"Aw, don't be so shy, that's wonderful news, and really, I can understand why you liked him in the first place. But I thought he was shot, and I assumed that he passed away, but you just told me that he is alive and… Aw! Don't tell me! He is returning your feelings? You two are together now?"

"O-OSen-chan… h-he…"

Her awkwardness was indeed adorable, but as soon as I realized about the Shinsegumi's leader and Chizuru-chan, another thought and realization hit me at full force. My eyes opened wide and I covered my lips with my hand.

"OSen-chan, are you feeling alright?"

I heard Chizuru-chan's voice like it was far away, forcing me back to reality. I tried to smile. "Yes… but, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes…"

"Chizuru-chan," I started, trying to find a way to express myself. It was the reason why I came to Edo all the way from Kyoto, and the reason why I decided to search for her in the first place. "Maybe it will sound strange, but now that you and Hijikata are together, how are things with Kazama Chikage? I know about his reasons and intentions toward you, but he told me that he will never go after you ever again, or try to convince you to become his wife. I know he is a man of his word and he wouldn't lie about something so important, but the truth is that this was the main reason why I was looking for you, Chizuru-chan," I confessed to her.

However, Chizuru-chan surprised me; she placed her hand on mine. "OSen-chan, thank you so much for worrying about me, but everything is fine now; Kazama-san gave up on me."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Hijikata-san and Kazama-san fought each other. It wasn't just about me, it was a matter of honor and they both wanted to have this fight. I was afraid of the worst and I couldn't bear losing Hijikata-san, as he was injured. During the fight Kazama-san acknowledged Hijikata-san as a true demon and gave him the name of Hakuouki. The battle ended with Kazama-san's sword flying away from his hand. Then he decided to go and leave me behind, with the man who loved me and proved he can protect me."

I gasped and stared Chizuru-chan, absolutely astonished. That was something I never thought about and I wasn't sure about the turn things took, but my friend's honest and pure smile made me feel calmer and I relaxed a bit.

"That was... unexpected of him," I muttered.

Chizuru-chan nodded. "Kazama-san isn't a bad person. He treated me very well and it was him who took me to Hijikata-san, and even saved my life when I tripped and fell off a hill. He had many chances to take advantage of me, but he didn't. So you don't have worry about me anymore."

"Chizuru-chan, you never thought of accepting his proposal?" I asked suddenly, without thinking about it first.

"No," the answer came faster than a bullet and caught me unprepared. "I mean, sure Kazama-san is a nice man, strong and honorable and I admit that he is indeed handsome and loyal, but I could never run away with him while my heart belongs to another man."

I fixated my eyes on hers and forced myself to smile. "I'm glad life is treating you well, really. So, now that Kazama is no longer a problem and you and your man are together; what do you plan to do next?"

"Hijikata-san and I decided to move to the countryside, and away from everything that reminds us of the old days. There we will start a new life together. And I admit that I can't wait to finish taking care of everything so we can leave as soon as possible."

"That's really wonderful news, Chizuru-chan, you deserve a happy ending with the man you love."

"OSen-chan, my life couldn't be better. Going back and thinking about all the days of war and destruction, it's just so great that I can finally relax. Not to mention that not even in my craziest dreams did I think that someone like Hijikata-san could ever fall in love with me. Now I think I live in a dream, and if I do, then I don't want to wake up. From now on all I can see is his face when he is smiling at me, surrounded by cherry tree's blossoms flowing on the four winds."

I took another sip of sake and chuckled over my friend's erotic delirium. "Aww, Chizuru-chan, you sure are so in love. And if, as you say, he loves you all the same, then I have no doubts that your life will be great."

"Yes," Chizuru-chan nodded, excited. "And who knows, maybe I will become a mother soon and-" she cut her sentence the same moment I rose my eyebrows surprised. She blushed so hard that her face looked like a tomato and hurried to lower her head. "I-I'm so sorry… I got carried away."

I smiled; Chizuru-chan had no reason to be embarrassed about it. "You know, I think your kids will have your beauty and his spirit; the perfect combination."

"OSen-chan…"

"Or who knows," I continued with a finger on my chin, "Maybe his strength and your royalty, or again, his loyalty and your gentleness. I know for sure that your kids will be very pretty."

Chizuru-chan relaxed taking the last dango. "Have you ever thought to start your own family and have kids?" she innocently asked me.

I froze, and even though I knew she had the best intentions, she found me unprepared, and her question nearly made my heart skip a beat. I stared at her, without saying anything, as her words were still spinning in my head.

"You haven't, have you?" Chizuru-chan said, watching at me, "You're still too young to think about getting married and starting you own family. But I wish that one day you'll find someone to love and to be loved in return and then I have no doubts that your kids will be even prettier than mine."

"Chizuru-chan…" I muttered, being in a total loss of words. "Thank you…" I managed to say, and smiled back at her warm and honest smile, before I stood up.

"You're leaving?" Chizuru-chan asked with a hint of sadness.

"I won't be far away," I smiled, taking her hands in mine. "It was a pleasure seeing you and let's meet again in the future."

She stood up too. "Thank you so much, OSen-chan, for everything."

"It's nothing, and I wish you the next time we meet, for you to be a mother to a wonderful son or daughter."

A light pink covered Chizuru-chan's cheeks this time and I waved my hand as I took my leave. Deep inside of me I perfectly knew that she would be fine and she would also continue to sink deeper into her wonderful dream which was filled with happiness.

I saw Kimigiku following me and I allowed myself to peer over my shoulder as Chizuru-chan was walking in the opposite direction. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw some cherry blossoms flowing in the winds, following her.

"Hijikata Toshizοu, please take a good care of her," I muttered, as my feet led me away.

* * *

 _I want to give special thanks to all my betas._

 _So what you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! ^_^ I love reading your feedbacks._


	3. Scatter winds

_Ηi again! Umm, sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter, life keeps me busy, but I'll try harder. :)_

 _I'd like to thank CriMsonxLadY for the fave._

 _nakigaoyuu : Oops! Sorry for that, I just fixed it. Hehe, you'll see, you'll see._

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3** **–** Scatter winds**

 _Sen-hime's P.O.V._

I lost track of how long I was standing there, near the big window, staring outside. The winds were blowing and filling the gray sky with black ominous clouds, hiding the sun behind veils of mystery. I could feel the temperature getting colder and I was feeling the moisture in the air – a sign that very soon heavy rain drops will start falling from the sky.

The dull weather and the upcoming storm seemed to fit perfectly with my mood; however, I was imagining snowflakes freely dancing in the winds. I had never been fond of winter, but I was finding myself missing it, even in the middle of the summer. Maybe because every time I was watching the snow flying in the winds, and softly touching the ground, I could feel something calm and peaceful inside. That was only the half true, because the snowfall was reminded me of someone…

"My princess?" a soft voice filled the air, and slowly caressed the winds, as my loyal guardian knelt behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, with my eyes still set on at the faraway horizons.

"You're unusually quiet my princess, is everything alright?"

"Yes… Everything is fine," I replied, almost mechanically, even though I wasn't sure about it.

That wasn't the truth though. For several months now a storm was already raging on, inside my head and mind, like the one that sooner or later would start outside. I knew that I had all the answers I needed, but for some reason I was refusing to accept them – maybe because they weren't the answers that I wanted.

"There is no need to pretend that everything is fine, my princess. If this has something to do with Chizuru, and the conversation you had with a specific man months ago, you know you can talk to me."

I found it hard to take a breath, yet I couldn't help a faded smile; Kimigiku could read me like an open book and she was right about her guess.

…

Flashback

…

 _I kept staring the door where Kazama Chikage disappeared with a brief gust, allowing some snowflakes to penetrate adrift. His words were still spinning inside my head and I wasn't sure if I would be able to understand what he had told me._

 _"My princess, you think we could trust him?" Kimigiku wondered._

 _I nodded. "Yes, we can, Kazama may be arrogant, but he is proud and would never lie about something so important and to someone like me. If he would, he could have left me to wonder; however, he assured me that his business with humans is over, and with Chizuru-chan…" My voice faded as I suddenly felt myself running out of words._

 _"I admit that I never saw that coming."_

 _"Me either, but… how is this possible, Kimigiku? I mean…" I sighed, irritated. "I know Kazama, he is very strong minded and stubborn, he could never leave someone such as Chizuru-chan in peace."_

 _"However, something must have happened to make him change his mind."_

 _I nodded. "What could it be? Don't tell me that he suddenly respected a woman and decided to step away? No way, he is even putting his own feelings to the side in front of his goals. And if there was another man there is no way to let him take her without a fight."_

 _"However you hear what you wanted to hear, my princess. Kazama stopped working with humans and he won't cause any more problems for your friend. That's the important thing and his reasons are nothing to concern us."_

 _I squeezed my fists. Perhaps Kimigiku's words were correct, but I couldn't just leave it as it was. "I must find out."_

 _"Then what are you suggesting to do, my princess?"_

 _"I'll find Chizuru-chan," I announced, "And she will explain it to me," I added and stood up, determined._

…

Flashbacks Ends

…

And here I was; months after my conversation with Kazama and my meeting with Chizuru-chan, and only half day away from Kyoto, with all of the answers I wanted in my hands. However…

"You think she will be okay, my princess?" Kimigiku asked and even if she didn't mention her name, I knew to whom she was referring to.

I slowly closed and opened up my eyes again. I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, she will. Hijikata-san wasn't the head of the Shinsegumi for nothing. He is a fine man and strong enough to protect her. He is the right man for her and I'm sure Chizuru-chan will be happy at his side."

"And how about Kazama Chikage?"

"What about him?" I asked coldly, feeling a tightness in my heart at the sound of his name.

"He is a fine man and strong too, my princess, and he is like you."

My lips were dry when I turned to face her. "What is your point Kimigiku?"

She bowed her head even more. "Forgive me, my princess, but I saw the way you reacted when Chizuzu asked you about your future and just like you care about your friend's happiness, I care about your happiness."

I was starting to feel my heartbeat getting stronger. "What do you mean?"

"You're a female demon from a royal bloodline just like he is, and if you would, you could be his wife."

I turned my back to her again feeling her words cutting me like thousand knives. I knew she was just worrying, but she wasn't helping me at all right now.

"He is a demon like you, you share the same royalty in your blood and he is strong and capable to protect you. Also, he is a nice man, annoying and proud but loyal and a gentleman, not to mention that he is handsome too. He proved himself with more than words."

Kimigiku paused, probably waiting for me to say something but I was feeling too stresses and confused. She was right about everything and it wasn't that I wanted to disagree with her or try to prove her wrong. The reason was another and more complicated, it was just…

"He is the right man to be with you, my princess, no other man would ever be worthy enough to stand up at your side and knowing that you have feelings for him, I can't understand what keeps you from being his bride."

I gasped – eyes widened – yet surprisingly my voice came out straight without trembles or gaps. "Stop saying that I have feelings for him."

"My princess, I've known you all my life –you cannot deceive me. I know that you have feelings for him since the day you first asked him how he was feeling about Chizuru; it wasn't only because you were caring for your friend. No, it was something else and the way you were lecturing him and getting angry for ignoring you made everything clear to me. That was the reason for suggesting you my princess; you're a demon with royal blood, you live in the same world, you two are the same and perfect for each other."

I took a deep breath but couldn't stop myself asking, "You really believe that?"

Kimigiku nodded. "I know it, my princess. I'm sure about it and together you can give birth to powerful and even stronger demons, saving your bloodline from extinction."

I tried to take another breath, but all the air stuck to the back of my throat. Yes, I knew those possibilities, I knew Kimigiku was right about Kazama being the best man I could mate with and I also knew that he was handsome, strong and a gentleman, just like I knew that it was impossible to overcome my feelings for him.

"However, you rejected him, even though you could accept him and be his wife…." Kimigiku continued only to stab me one more time, right in my heart. "Why, my princess?"

I shut my eyes tightly trying to keep whatever self-control I had left. Things were never as I wanted them to be, and with Kimigiku seeing through me it was pointless to deny it or try to hide it anymore. She was right about everything; her guesses were all correct. I cared about Chizuru-chan, but I was also moving by my own feelings, when I had asked him what his intentions were, and why he was after her, the same feelings made me travel from the capital to Edo, searching for her; I desperately needed some explanations for his decisions and actions –I had to know. And now I knew… however, nothing changed; the same reason of why I rejected him all those years ago was still there.

A strong wind blew, penetrating the room, making my hair fly. I took another breath and turned to leave quietly. I passed by my loyal guardian, who was still kneeling with her head nearly touching the floor, and I headed to the exit. One moment before I crossed the door I stood still. Without looking at her and with a heart that was kicking in my chest I finally confessed.

"I know, but I want a man who can love me for me and not my blood."

Something broke inside of me and all the fragments scattered in the winds that were blowing hard, and with that, I disappeared, wanting some time for myself.

* * *

 _I want to give special thanks to all my betas._

 _So what you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! ^_^ I love reading your feedbacks._


	4. Scarlet Fragments

_Hi there and Happy new Year! Sorry for taking so long to post the forth and last chapter, but life kept me too busy. So here it is and I hope you like it :)_

 _Gol D Aiko : thank you so much. Yeah I know, there are no fics with Kazama and Sen and I really really this couple._

* * *

 ** **Chapter 4** **–** Scarlet Fragments**

 _Sen-hime's P.O.V._

"It's so beautiful," I muttered softly.

I was mounted on a pretty white horse, heading west, and I can't help but be touched by the wonderful natural colors that adorned the air and earth all around us. The sun was up in the sky, but hiding behind the clouds, revealing itself every now and then.

"Autumn is indeed a wonderful season, my princess," Kimigiku said walking at the front and I agreed with her with a nod and a positive sound.

I tilled my head toward the sky, filling my lungs with fresh air and allowing the wind shuffle my hair, touching my face with a soft caress of affection. We were on the main road of an old path. Deep inside fall the leaves had ceased to be green and alive on the trees, but as the rain was falling, and painted the world with red and golden hues.

A strange sensation was flying with the winds like a forgotten memory. Perhaps it was only in my head, but I could still hear the sounds of the guns and the smell of the scorched earth, as if it was still all alive, when humans and demons were fighting endlessly, years and years in the long past.

I stopped my horse and closed my eyes for a second. I allowed myself to sink deeper into a strange emotion that had been bothering me for many months now. Was I doing the right thing? I was wondering and I had no answer. The future was and always remained a mystery, until it became the past.

I knew I had already made my decision, spending days and weeks over uncertainty, but it wasn't too late to retreat. I could still change my mind, but was it really what I wanted?

"My princess?"

Kimigiku's voice cut through my train of thoughts and forced me back to reality. No, I had made my decision and it was too late to step back now. After all, nothing would change and if this was the only way, I was ready to take my chances. After all, I was a demon, and it was only natural to wed someone like me. Feelings had no value at this point and my emotions would only get into my way; not everyone could live their dream with a cherry tree's blossoms.

"My princess?"

I took a sharp breath snapping out of my own personal sphere of wonders, and looked upon my guardian. "Let's move, Kimigiku. It's pointless to waste our time here."

I was about to give my horse the nudge to start again when Kimigiku gestured me to stop with her hand, taking a battle position.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you feel that, my princess?" she replied to me with a question, and I needed only a moment to pull myself and my mind together to realize that she was right.

"A demon is up ahead," I stated.

"What do you want to do, my princess?"

"Let's wait for them to come to us," I suggested, and within a moment a figure showed up from behind a tree, causing my horse to act up. I was trying to calm my horse down when I came face to face with the familiar red-haired demon. "Amagiri."

"Sen-hime? What are you doing in the Kazama family's territory? This domain is outside of your jurisdiction and I must ask you to leave," he said coldly, yet politely. He sure hadn't changed a bit even if I hadn't seen him for five years.

"Let me speak," I said to my guardian, lifting my head and turning towards him. "My apologies for showing myself in your domain, without your permission, but I'm Sen-hime, a pure-blood demon from the main family, and I need to speak with your master. Please allow me to pass."

Amagiri bowed his head with respect, however he refused me entry. "My master didn't know about your arrival here, Sen-hime, therefore he is not waiting for you and I have no order to allow you to walk further into his territory. If you wish to speak with him, you have to get his permission, and I'm willing to become your messenger, but I have to ask you to stay here until his final decision."

I grunted, irritated; this was getting a bit annoying, yet I couldn't deny that Amagiri was right and I had no choice. "Very well then… we will do it your way …"

I was ready to get off my horse and allow him to leave with my message, but at the same moment a gust of wind blew, making the leaves to stir up towards the sky and it didn't take long to realize what caused it.

I was watching his back when he said, "That would be unnecessary."

"Kazama…?" I called, watching him turn slowly to face me.

His expression revealed a little bit of surprise, but I thought I saw a strange glimmer shining in his eyes. "Sen-hime? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Kazama Chikage, I wish I speak with you."

"I'm surprised I didn't get any message informing me for your arrival," he said coldly, and narrowed his eyes a little, like he was thinking to reject me.

I could feel my blood starting to boil. After a long trip and many weeks of thinking and rethinking if I was making the right decision, here I was, being treated like no one important. Let alone that I had months – nearly a year – to see Kazama and I barely forgot how annoying he could be.

"Now I can't help and wonder what it could be? Because I can't believe that you made such a big journey all the way from Kyoto simply because you miss me."

I was fighting to ignore the little voice at the back of my head that wanted me to snap at him and surpass the urge to turn and leave when Kazama spoke again, before I get the chance to speak a word.

"If I knew it then I would have arranged a better welcome, Sen-hime."

"What?" I gasped staring at him bewildered.

"Now it's too late for that," Kazama, made a gesture, like he was both welcoming and pointing out to me that he was accepting my proposal. "However, I'm sure that you're aware of it, therefore it wasn't something you didn't wait for."

I took a deep breath and let the air come out, trying to calm my nerves. That idiot was sure messing with my temper that for a moment I wondered if he was doing it on purpose or not.

"Honestly, Kazama, if you're trying to make me angry…"

"Why would I want to do such thing, Sen-hime?" he asked with the air of a gentleman around him.

However, it was his tone that was affirmed all my suspicions, since I was able to detected hints of joy, and his eyes were shining strangely. He walked slowly in my direction, ignoring Kimigiku, who took a battle position – and with her alarmed, Amagiri reacted all the same in no time.

Kazama stood near me, and offered me his hand, in a gentle gesture. "After all, I'm obligate to treat a princess the way she deserves."

I was feeling myself getting even more annoyed by his attitude, but I took his hand, as he helped me to get off my horse.

"And I cannot help myself, but wonder what a pure-blood female demon from the royal bloodline would like to discuss with me."

"It's strange, hearing you say this and seeing you acting with all these manners, Kazama. It's almost hard to believe that you can be such a gentleman."

"I think that you misunderstood me, Sen-hime," he said with a smirk, and looked at me like he was over-enjoying the moment.

I tilled my head, taking a breath. "Anyway. I have something I would like to talk about with you, if you don't mind."

"I already accepted your request."

"Alone," I added this time.

I saw him narrowing his eyes for a second, before he bowed his head. "Very well then. You can follow me into a more private area."

Without waiting for my reply, he turned his back to me, heading to the forest and getting off the main path.

"My princess?" Kimigiku looked at me, all worried, but I stopped her.

"Wait here."

"But my princess, it's dangerous to leave you alone."

"Don't worry about me. Wait here with Amagiri, and don't come after me."

I saw my guardian getting upset, totally unsure, but it was an order that she couldn't ignore. "But if you need anything, my princess…"

"No, I want you to stay here."

"Are you coming?" Kazama asked me from afar.

"I am," I replied, and followed his lead into the forest.

The trees increased and the landscape became more rugged, but simultaneously more natural, as if the hand of man hadn't been able to touch this part of the world, while leaving nature to dominate. We walked in peace without talking, until Kazama reached a small glade.

He stopped and turned to face me, standing at the middle. "No one will interrupt us here, Sen-hime."

I took a look around, feeling breathless at the beauty I was viewing. The wind was blowing and the leaves were falling like a red rain. Suddenly I felt a wave of weakness, but I didn't let it take the best of me. I had reached and passed the point where I could step back and now I could only look forward.

I walked towards him, but passed past him; now standing only a few meters away. I had my back turned to him when I started talking, having, for the moment, no desire to look at him. "Years ago you reveled me your reasons of why you were after Yukimura Chizuru."

Even if I wasn't looking at him, I immediately sensed him getting tense.

"Huh?"

"You also told me that she belongs to the past and you have no intention to make her your wife. However, you left without any further explanation of why you decided to let her go."

"If you came here, in search for some answers, then I have to inform you that you'll leave without any of them."

"I don't need your explanations anymore, Kazama Chikage," I stated turning slowly to face him. "I learned from Chizuru the reasons why you gave up on her."

I saw him narrowing his eyes in anger. "Hmm, I'm surprised at you for going so far and searching for Yukimura Chizuru, just to get some answers that have nothing to do with you. However, you're here and yet you haven't told me what you wish to talk with me about. This, obviously, has nothing to do with the female demon."

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore him, but he was right. I was walking in circles instead of telling him my intentions. "You told me that things changed, but not your wishes."

"What is your point, Sen-hime?"

There was a hint of threat in his voice. I turned my back to him again, taking deep breath. "Yukimura Chizuru is not the only female demon with royal blood in her veins." I turned to face him, locking my eyes with him, determined –nothing could stop me now. "There is at least one more that can help you make your wishes come true."

There was a moment –only a moment – where I felt Kazama's gaze on me: so tense that it almost pierced me, but I didn't fear him; I didn't move, standing there, waiting for his answer. My words were making everything clear, so there was no need to add anything else. Kazama wasn't a fool.

He stared at me, with an expressionless face. "So, you wish to be taken by me?"

His question came so soft and effortlessly, within a gust, waking some memories from the past, as if it wasn't the first time I was hearing him asking me the same. Last time he found me unprepared, and my answer slipped my lips without much thinking, but I never regretted my answer it.

Perhaps Kimigiku tried to help back then, but I couldn't be more honest when I told her some months ago, that I wanted to be loved for who I was and not for the blood that was flowing in my veins. And the man before me was putting his personal feelings behind, in front of a greater purpose. Under other circumstances I would have given him the same answer, but not now.

I was ready to reply, when I lost my chance.

"This sure brings up memories," he said, walking and standing next to me. He turned to look at me, when he continued. "It makes me wonder if your answer changed from back then and that's the reason of why you came to see me. However, I can't help but wonder what could have possibly happened in those years to make you change your mind."

"Things can change, Kazama."

He sure knew what I was talking about and it wasn't hard to accept my answer, without any more questions. I wish things were as I wanted them to be, but I could still be happy in my life. I could choose a life with someone like me, or I could choose to spend the rest of my life alone. This was something Kimigiku said to me some time ago, and she was absolutely right; he was the perfect man for me.

"I'm not as mean as you think I am, Sen-hime," he said with a strange tone, which made me lift my head to look at him as he was staring at the leaves dancing in the winds. "I won't force you to do anything, but demons can have feelings, like humans; however, unlike them, we can respect and value the honor of our word," he turned to face me. "If you want to bind yourself with me then you can do it with your own will, but if you choose to do it then you must honor your choice," he ended.

He offered me his hand, allowing me to accept and take it, or reject it and turn around to leave. I came here with my own free will, yet he was still giving me the choice; I couldn't ask for more.

"The decision has already been made," I announced with a strong voice, lifting my hand to take his.

Kazama's eyes shone and, holding my hand, he turned, taking a few steps to get off the glade and standing at the edge of a cliff. The sun was setting at the faraway horizon, filling the sky with red hue colors – red as his eyes. Fields with trees were resting at my feet; winds were blowing, filling my sight with thousands of scarlet fragments which were swaying into the four winds. I wished I could fill my life with cherry tree's blossoms, like Chizuru, but sometimes the petals could transform into drifting leaves or dancing snowflakes or heavy rain drops. And that wasn't bad.

"The future is in our hands," Kazama said, turning to look at me.

I was his and he was mine.

"The future is ours," I added, and there, at the last rays of sunlight, I felt that I was in a place where I belonged.

He peered into my eyes, bowing his head to bring it closer, until his lips touched mine – gentle, sealing the upcoming days; forever.

 **The End**

* * *

 _I want to give special thanks to all my betas._

 _So what you think about the last chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! ^_^ I love reading your feedbacks._


End file.
